Why Me?
by DanceInLightening
Summary: Being a twin means always having someone by your side. So can you explain to me why me and my twin are suddenly thousands of miles apart? Oh and what is a "Host Club"? Wait, it's a WHAT? Oh why me?*Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

It was my first day at Ouran High School. The first day I would experience something totally new without her. My first time to make a solo entrance into a new classroom. Some people would want that but not me. Without her I was nothing. She was my other half, the light to my darkness, the only thing that could make me smile when I didn't want to. She is my twin.

But thanks to our parents divorce she is in America with dad, while I am stuck here. Without her. How did they expect me survive? Twins should never leave each other. I should never be forced to do this, but I am. I am forced to face this alone.

I knocked on the big door of the classroom and then slowly opened it. Inside were boys and girls sitting at desks, big text books out in front of them. They were all looking at me. I scanned the crowd then I saw them, in the back.

Two good-looking boys, who were absolutely identical. They looked a bit like cats with their angular features. I almost broke down right there when I noticed their eyes were trained on me, just like everyone else. Eyes that like mine and Sparrows radiated that they were one half of a whole. Eyes that when one twin looked into the others they could not only see their twins soul but their own. I hated them immediately.

Why the hell should they still have each other when Sparrow and I were torn apart?

"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked a middle aged man by a giant desk, I assumed he was the teacher. After a moment I was able to speak.

"I'm raven" I said, and in my head I could hear her say '_and I'm sparrow.'_That was always how we introduced ourselves. I being the older twin went first then she added her name. We would then strike a pose add a piece sign and say _**'and were the Korin twins!' **_How I wish she was here.

"Oh so you are the new transfer student. Well Young man why don't you sit next to Hikaru Hitaciin. Hikaru raise your hand." Yes you saw/read right he said man. I really hated the girls uniform and I was sure as hell not going to wear it, no matter if the maid hat it placed on my vanity that morning.

Instead I wore what I wore back at my school in the states, the one without a dress code. It was a large hoodie with a Kingdom Key on it and a pair of tight fitting skinny jeans with some converse. In the states that would be considered normal thank you very much, but here I was being stared at like a monkey in a zoo. And I hate to admit it but with my boy-cut red hair I guess I kinda did look a guy. Oh well no point correcting him considering I had already ordered the boys uniform, I would be damned if I wore that yellow monstrosity.

I searched the room with my eyes to see who I would be sitting next to. God must hate me because it was one of the two twins. He looked bored and was gazing off into space. I doubt he even knew what he was raising his hand for.

I slowly walked towards him and sat down next to him. All this time I had not taken off my hood and had kept my face relatively low to the ground. Yes I could still see, I just didn't want them to look at me, though I guess that is too much being the new kid and all.

"Oh and take off your hood." The teacher added as he crossed his arms.

I slowly reached up and started to lower my hood. I shut my eyes as I pulled the hood the rest of the way down. I didn't want anyone to see my eyes. I didn't want them to freak out like some people did.

"And open your eyes." I heard a snicker beside me. I snapped my eyes open and turned towards on the twin I think was called Hikaru. It took a second before a shocked look appeared on his face. Then I softened my gaze and looked out on everyone. I heard several girls gasp and many pairs of eyes widen.

It was the curse of having these eyes. They were the richest shade of blue. That alone is not unusual, The thing is that there were silver specks that Sparrow said shone like diamonds.

Then I heard several girls start to chatter about something about a 'host club' and they were wondering if I would be in it. Stupid yellow buffalows. What even is a 'Host Club' anyway?

****Time Skip***

For the rest of the class period I kept my head down, my eyes trained on the barely readable scribbles on my desk. By the time lunch rolled around I knew that some girl named Eliza loved a guy named Ryuu but some one thought he was to good for her. Also the person who sat here before me really liked skulls.

I walked into the cafeteria and was shocked at it's enormous size. At our…. My last school the cafeteria had been half this size, even though in the U.S it was just a prestigious. As I looked around I saw a table that was nearly empty on one half, the other was filled with giggling girls. God help me now.

I took a seat as far away from the crazy fan girls as I could. How could I tell they were fan girls? They had 'I LOVE TAMAKI!" armbands. Yeah… let's leave it at that.

I opened my lunch box to see what my maid had made for me today. It was some simple rice balls, but at the bottom were some fruit roll ups she had no doubt smuggled from the states. I love her so much. I decided to eat that first and just as I had taken of the shiny wrapper someone sat down in front of me.

It only took me a glance to figure out that the person wearing the boys uniform was a girl. It was obvious to me. Maybe it was because my maid was a cross dresser. Yes, just like the person across from me she got a high out of dressing like a boy, not that there is anything wrong with that. I mean I am planning on wearing the guys uniform. That just made me wonder what this girls circumstances were.

"Hey." The girl across from me said smiling. "My name is Haruhi I'm in class 1-A with you." I could tell she was not happy to be sitting near me, the new weird kid. I noticed she was glancing over my shoulder so I turned and saw that the Twins from before and some other boys were sitting at a table behind me.

Great I already had weird stalker like boys, and even better that two of them are twins. Kill me now.

"You can go and tell your friends to leave us… I mean me alone." I wasn't fast enough to catch my slip up. It was just so natural for me to speak as if Sparrow was by my side. I had done it all of my life. Apparently Haruhi noticed.

"What do you mean us? There's no one here but you and me, unless you count the fan girls, but I doubt that." She said changing her demeanor a bit. (Yes I do use big words.)

"If you leave right now and speak of this to know one I won't let anyone know you're a cross dresser." Now I didn't know if others knew about her being a cross dresser, but considering the school we were in I doubted they did.

I know that this probably seems like a bitch move but let me explain myself. I am all alone in a foreign country and have just started my first day at a new school. All day long I have had people staring at me and making me feel like I am an exhibit. Then when I finally have alone time some girl tries to start a conversation with me.

"How did you-" she looked shocked.

"My maid is a cross dresser, and like her I am sure you get some kind of high from dressing like a guy, not that there is anything wrong with that. Now go please. I don't want to be near anyone, I don't want to talk to anyone. I don't want to get attached." I will admit I said it a bit coldly, but she just smiled back.

Oh god no. I know that smile. It was the smile Sparrow always made when she knew something was wrong, but I wouldn't tell her. This girl must be really good at reading people, but that doesn't matter because what she said next floored me. "Don't worry, you will love it here. Everyone is really nice despite being a bit... different."

Then she yelled out "He said it's fine! Come on over!" and before I knew it I was surrounded. Just great.

"HI! My name is Tamaki and I am the prince of the host club!" said a blonde guy very happily. I kinda think he might be gay, simply because at one point he said the word 'Fabulicious'… but then again I'm just like that when I'm near Sparrow, so I can't complain. Before I knew it all kinds of introductions were being thrown around causing my head to spin.

Everyone was so happy and carefree. A short boy named Huni was eating cake at an alarming rate while a very tall boy who I believe is named Mori just sat passively next to him. Then there was a boy who I am pretty sure is named Kyoya, who was writing away in what appeared to be a black folder, yet I could see the glare of a screen on his glasses, so it was probably an Ipad or something. Not to mention the boy named Tamaki who was fighting with the twins who I now knew as Hikaru and Kaoru. The last peson at the table other than me was the girl whose name I discovered to be Haruhi, and she seemed to be the only normal one, ignoring all the chaos and simply eating her bento.

"JUST STOP!" I yelled finally snapping. Everyone just stopped to stare at me "WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M NOT OKAY! THAT ALL I WANT IS TO GO BACK HOME! I REALLY DON'T CARE ABOUT THE HOST CLUB! I JUST WANT TO GO BACK TO AMERICA DAMN IT! ALL I WANT IS SPARROW!" And I ran out of the cafeteria holding back tears knowing I caused enough of a scene already.

I don't know how long I ran for but when I stopped I was in a maze. I had no idea how I had gotten there, therefore I had no idea how to get out. So I did the logical thing and just started going down random paths. I soon saw a little pagoda (The white circle thing) and I quickly sat down. I finally let the tears fall.

I had not cried when I boarded the plane here, or when I gave my sister my last hug. I didn't cry during the plane ride, or when we got to the mansion and I realized that my room only had a twin bed. I didn't cry when I realized that my stuffed pink penguin would not be on the dresser next to her blue one.

But I cried now. After seeing the twins my heart started to crack, and every time one of them talked or joked with each other I felt it break more. And every time I saw them I knew that my other half was so far away. So out of my reach. And then at lunch they just accepted me. I couldn't take it. All the world I needed was Sparrow, I didn't need them. But I wanted to be near them, to know that there were others out there that felt the bond I felt, even though it brought me so much pain. So I had to leave, before I was crying in there like I was now.

I heard a twig crack and I lifted my head to see what made the noise. I saw the blonde boy from earlier looking at me with a strange look in his eyes. Was that pity? I had never seen anyone ever look at me with pity, and I am not sure I like the feeling it gave me when he did.

"Go away." I said trying to sound tough but my voice cracked and I could still feel tears coming out of my eyes.

He didn't leave though he only came closer and her gave me a big fake smile. He then held out his hand and said two words that only my sister had ever spoken to me, "It's Okay."

Without a second thought I barreled into his chest and I sobbed. I have never been the person that just hugs people but I just needed comfort because in that moment I had hated myself. For being so weak, for missing her so much, for needing her so bad.

"Why? Why?" I repeated over and over again into his chest. He didn't answer only put a warm hand on my back and his other on the back of my neck. And he just let me cry.

"How do they expect me to live without her! Don't they know she was the only thing that mattered! Do they even care! I need Sparrow! She's my other Half so why did they take her away!" I sobbed into his chest.

"I am sure you and your girlfr—"he started.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my twin! My TWIN! The other half of my soul, for christ's sake! So can you tell me why!" I asked lifting my head and looking into his eyes and what I saw shocked me. He looked like I had just punched him in the gut, then after a few seconds he looked at me with that same look of pity again. No wait it wasn't pity, I don't know what it was exactly. What I do know is that it made me feel worse then the look of pity had.

After a few seconds I buried my head back into his chest, I didn't want to have to look him in the eyes any longer. A while later my tears stopped an I felt my vision start to go black. My last remaining though was 'maybe god will at least let me see her in my dreams'.


	2. Chapter 2

When I opened my eyes all I saw was that blonde boys face directly in front of mine, and I mean we were so close I could **feel **him breathing. Only one thought came to my mind.

"AHHHH!" I screamed as I sat up and pulled myself into a ball with my arms wrapped around my legs. Tamaki backed up out of reflex. "Too close! Your in my personal space!"

I know that this is probably the last reaction you were expecting but put yourself in my shoes for a second. The last thing that I remember I was crying into this guys chest and then I wake up with his face about 5 inches from mine. I mean hugging is one thing, but that guy was right up in my face. Yeah, not cool.

Then, out of nowhere, I heard laughing.

Of course who else would I have seen when I turned my head around other than the twins? They had tears running out of their eyes and they looked as if they were about to fall over. All I could do was shoot them a glare. I was being totally serious.

How would they like it if I got right up in their faces?

"Rae-Chan are you alright?" Asked a voice. I turned, again, to see one of the other guys who had sat at my table. He was short, but cute, and if I remembered correctly he absolutely loved sweets. He was definitely someone Sparrow and I should have be friends with. Right, Sparrow wasn't there, so let me rephrase that. He was someone we _could _have been friends with.

"No Huni-senpai, I don't think I am." I said with a weak smile, my feelings still frayed from the crying session.

"Will holding Usa-Chan make it better?" He asked holding up his stuffed bunny in offering to me. I just smiled and shook my head no. The pink bunny however did remind me of a certain pink penguin...

Then I realized that Tamaki might have told them about Sparrow. If he had I would kill him, I did not need any one's sympathy. I had already received his and I never wanted to have to need it from anyone else again.

"Did you tell them Tamaki?" I asked snapping my head around. "Tell me you didn't! They have no right to know! I will make your life **hell **if you did." Yes I realize that I am a bit bi-polar, but that's me without Sparrow to cam me down, so for now everyone will just have to deal with it.

"No! I swear I didn't!" He squeaked back. I felt bad for making him afraid but if he told anyone… I just didn't want to think about it.

Then I heard a voice I had not heard before…

"Raven Korin Age: 16 Class: 1-A Blood Type: A Favorite color: Orange Hobbies: Crocheting Dislikes: Being bored. Has a -"

"Who are you to tell anyone that!" I screamed at the black haired guy with glasses who I knew was Kyoya. This boy had already rubbed me wrong at lunch by looking all calm and calculating, and now he was just digging his grave further.

And yes you did read that right my hobby is crocheting. It is very calming... maybe I should have brought my needles and yarn to school? God knows I could use some calming down right about now.

"It is my job to make sure the Host Club knows everything about everyone that comes through those doors." He said in a monotone voice as he pushed up his glasses. That boy was gonna get it. How could he act like that when it was my business that he was spilling?

"It's MY business not yours! I will tell them what I want when I want. Got it? All that you accomplish while doing that is making yourself look like an ass-hat!" I shouted not even caring how important or influential this boy could be. He could have been the first born some of the Prime Minister and I would not have given a rats-ass.

When all I heard was silence I looked around and everyone just stared at me.

"No one has ever yelled at Kyoya like that." Tamaki said, obviously shocked. His mouth was even slightly hanging open, in fact it was kind of comical.

"Glad to be the first." I was in fact quite proud to be the first to put the bastard in his place. Then I started to walk out but something caught my ear.

"Her favorite flavor of ice-cream is Vanilla, she has had two broken bones: her pinkie and her -"

Okay this boy really needs a lesson on a persons personal boundaries. Did he not get the picture that I don't want him looking into my personal life?

"Kyoya! I guess I need to teach you some damn manners. I am going to make you suffer!" I screamed about to attack the boy but before I could reach him I was lifted up from behind.

"Let me down! I need to make sure he understands the importance of personal boundaries! You just can't invade peoples lives like that!" I ranted on.

"Please calm down Raven." Said the person holding me around the waist. Since I did not recognize the sound of the voice I looked to see who it was. Turned out it was Mori-senpai.

Wow, I had thought he was mute... guess not. And what surprised me most was I actually liked the sound of his voice, unlike Kyoya's.

"Sorry Mori-senpai." Then I looked to see Kyoya in the same spot as before my rampage, totally unfazed. Oh that smug little... I am so making some calls when I get home to have him dealt with.

"Go on, tell them the rest. You already did enough damage, I don't see what else you could possibly do at this point." I said letting my head droop and my bangs cover my eyes.

Oh I knew what he could pull next, I just wanted to see if he would actually do it. Would he actually tell them about Sparrow?

"You mean there's more?" asked the twins in perfect unison, their heads tilting to the side. I bet they doubted there could be anymore to me. Well they better get ready for the shock of their lives.

"Raven has a twin sister back in America. They grew up together and were beyond inseparable. They were forced apart due to their parents recent divorce. Her sister, Sparrow, stayed with her mother while her father brought her here. Until they turn 18 they are to have no contact with each other." said kyoya without so much as batting an eyelash.

Apparently he really does have no heart. Could I not even keep my own sister to myself? Could I not wallow in my pity alone? Apparently that is too much to ask for.

I could feel Mori-senpai loosen his hold on me and gently set me down on the ground. I continued to look at the floor, not daring to lift my face.

"Well now you know." I said quietly.

"Poor Rae-Chan!" I heard Huni-senpai yell and soon I had a crying boy hugging me around the waist. "I bet you miss your sister sooo much! I'm sorry you can't see her!" He sobbed into my stomach.

I patted him on the head and said gently, "It's okay. I'm a big girl, and so is Sparrow. It will all be alright."

But I didn't believe my words and I doubt he did.

"But Rae-chan, what about your sister? Don't you miss her?" He asked looking up at me with his big honey colored eyes.

"Of course I do Huni-senpai but it will only be a couple of years until I see her again. It's not goodbye forever, just goodbye for now." I said more to convince myself than anyone else in the room.

"Really?" he asked.

"Mmhmm." I said trying to smile.

"Okay then!" he replied getting all cheery again. "I know what will make you feel even better! Takashi, lets all go have some cake!" he said while looking at Mori-senpai but grabbing my hand.

"Cake?" I asked confused. Where would we even get cake?

"Do you like cake Rae-chan?" asked Huni-senpai while pulling me towards a different couch than I woke up on. And lo and behold there was a coffee table in front of it full of cake.

"I love cake Huni-senpai, but where did all of this come from?"

"Kyoya bought it for me to eat during club?"

"Club?" I questioned

"Mmhmm. Me and Takashi are part of the Host club."

"What is a Host Club?" I asked

Little did I know that question would change my life.


End file.
